Tangled, Tattered, Teenage Love
by karkatspanties
Summary: Series of over lapping one shots that show that show that love can manifest in many different forms. Yaoi and MALE Crona -He's been lost in thought for too long and Kids been volunteered to talk to him. Because talking to Black Star always works.-


**Disclaimer: **Anybody who has ever in this known world read something by me know that I'm a Yaoi fan girl and since this show can't technically be classified as Yaoi I'm pretty sure it's obvious that I don't own it.

**Couple of notes:** First off let me say that while not all the fics in this category aren't bad, very few of them are up to my liking so instead of focusing on my studies like a good college student should I'm writing this. This is the age of the Mary-Sue flinging, sparkly vampire loving, bad fanfic supporting fan girls, not saying you're all bad, but the ones that are bad are REALLY bad.

Second for all purpose Crona is MALE in this story and that's not going to change. I think he's male for several reasons and I don't plan on changing my mind until told other-wise and then I probably still won't. Reason being: The anime says Crona is a boy so that's what he is. I don't care about the manga picture where he's trying to cover his chest, everything else (except the dress) points to boy. Thank you.

Third this story is going to be a series of over lapping one and two-shots. They will all go together in the end, but since I can't decide on pairings I figured it was for the best to do this. Meaning there's multiple

**Warnings: **If you don't like Yaoi then you're in the wrong place and you should leave, NOW. I don't want to hear anybody say "But that would never happen." "That's unrealistic." "They wouldn't do that!" I don't care. This is fan fiction, I'm the writer, whatever I want will happen, and you've entered my domain…

Be prepared to give up your soul…

**Tangle, Tattered, Teenage Love**

_Accidental Kiss (KidxBlack__Star)_

It had happened so quickly that nobody was sure what was going on, but since there was only four of them in the room it wasn't that bad. Well at least not to the other two who had just witnessed it, a little weird yes, but not _bad_.

Crona blinked large eyes up at Soul, questioning what he's just seen, but Soul didn't have an answer for him. He was just as confused.

He was being quiet for once which wasn't what had surprised Kid the most; it was the thoughtful look that Black Star wore on his face. Like something was really bothering him. Eyes were unfocused staring up at the sky.

"Black Star?" The boy just seemed to ignore him, lost in his own world. Kid looked to where Black Star was staring. Nothing, there was nothing there, so what had caught the blue haired boys attention?

"Black Star!"

The boy noticed this time and turn blinking his eyes at Kid as if it was the first time he had laid eyes on him. "…Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Concern entered Kids voice, it was worse than they thought.

"Just thinking…"

"There's a first time for everything…" Kid muttered under his breath, but Black Star didn't seem to notice. "What about?

"Does it matter?"

"Yes…"

"Why?

Truth be told, Kid had only been kind of worried about the assassin, but not as much as Soul, or even Tsubaki, had. Though, nobody has been willing to confront Black Star on the problem so the six of them had drawn straws (including Crona who didn't know how to handle it) and he had got the short one.

So one panic attack later he was sitting next to Black Star in one of the tallest, oldest trees in the park.

"Because everyone's worried about you."

Black Star turned back to him blinking, staring blankly. Then it was like someone hit a switch, that cocky lop-sided smile tugged up on the tanned boy's lips and Kid could feel Black Star's ego wash over him.

"Nobody needs to worry about me." He proclaimed as he jumped up and posed. Kid was amazed that he didn't fall off the branch. "I'm a big star after all!"

With that Black Star jumped from the branch and disappeared before Kid could so much as breathe. A sinking feeling over took the brunette. Maka wasn't going to be pleased. Now all he could do is pray that he didn't get Maka Chopped, beg for forgiveness – if needed, and try again tomorrow.

He got out of the Maka Chop, didn't have to beg for forgiveness, but he did get yelled at.

He'd spent all day trying to corner Black Star and the only place he'd been able to do that so far was the bathroom, which really wasn't the place for this conversation. But finally Kid found the blue haired boy in a place he never thought to look, in a place he'd only seen him once – and that was just for punishment – the library.

He entered the room and found Black Star sitting on a large pile of books with the librarian glaring at him from a cross the room, but not saying anything because the boy was being silent. On top of that he was reading. Kid didn't even know the boy could read.

Guilt washed over him at that thought.

Black Star was thick, but he was smarter then people like to give him credit for.

Kid looked up at Black Star on top of the pile on top of a table. The boy was absorbed in the book he had in his hand. Kid couldn't see the title from where he sat, but watching the blue haired boy read was… hypnotic.

Kid sat down in one of the chairs that sat at the table. He don't know how long he sat there watching Black Star Read, but it came to an in when blue-green eyes found his yellow ones. "How long have you been here?"

"I… don't know."

"…"

"Black Star, will you tell me what bothering you now?"

"Have you ever been in love, Kid?"

Kid felt his cheeks burn at the thought. "I'm not really sure."

"Oh…" Black Star said with a sigh looking slightly disappointed. He turned his glaze from the boy sitting so far below him to the windows which were still so high above him even with his added height.

"Why?" Kid paused and though about it. "Are you in love Black Star?"

"I donno…"

"Is that what all this thinking is about?" Kid smiled up at the assassin as the boy nodded. "With who?"

"I think I'm in love wi- !" The books shifted underneath him and he went sliding down the pile and onto Kid's lap sending the chair the younger boy was in to topple over.

And that's how Soul and Crona found them, a tangled pile of limbs on the floor in a lip lock.

"S-s-so, how do y-you think t-this happened?"

"I'm not sure I want to know… So un-cool."


End file.
